


Overthrow

by gaymingbinosaur



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: An attempt has been made on Madossa
Kudos: 3





	Overthrow

Madossa sighed as she ripped the dagger from her chest and looked at her failed assassin who tried to overthrow her. A young man who looked barely over sixteen staring at her like he was victorious. “If this is the best your little rebellion could produce, I guess I’m succeeding and they are truly mad, to fight back.”

“Mad?” The assassin scoffed. “I stabbed you. We won.”

“Since when did stabbing the ruler of your city means you win.” Madossa shrieked, wheezing between laughter. “I’m still breathing, and my wound healed as soon as I ripped that dagger out. You mortals our so stupid.” 

The boy looked at her with confusion as he tried to open the nearby door. Madossa shrieked with laughter as he found the door wouldn’t budge. “Where are you going? I thought you won, don't you want to bask in your glory?” 

“I don’t know what’s going on but” The boy stuttered as he rammed his body against the door.

“Don’t know what’s going on?” Madossa gasped, trying to catch her breath as she recovered from the laughter. “ The Count you just stabbed is Sheogorath.” 

The boy started crying as he tried to break down the door. “Relax your, too funny, too mad to kill. You stabbed a god! You should be proud of such an accomplishment. I think it’s more appropriate to reward such a feat.” 

“Reward?” The man looked at her cautiously with a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

“Yes. I relieve you of the burden of sanity and you can have a castle in The Shivering Isles.”


End file.
